


Kuroko's Ballad for Eternity

by I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships/pseuds/I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships
Summary: "Kuroko, would you care to explain this? What this album is about? For I am quite interested in your reasoning, " Akashi questioned. The Generation of Miracles, their partners on the court, and Seirin had the same question written on their face.Kuroko replied," That is a album full of ballads I've written for my eternity to come. For my eternity is a chimera where a mirage has turned into a war of my true phantasmagoria."Kuroko then walked away; leaving the group with his illusionary apparition.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE NOR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.[YAOI/BOYXBOY MENTIONS] [DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ]





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid. Idiot. Ignorant. Imbecile. Failure. Accident. Prototype. Weak. Ghost. Annoying. Burden. Slow. Dead-weight. Inadequate. Unsatisfactory. FRAIL.

They never cared, so why did they act like they did? Why did they make me feel so welcome, and then dump me like trash? Why did they choose to hurt me, instead of someone who deserves it? Why did they become friends with me, only to later become enemies? Why did you guys leave me, when I never left you? Why did you guys kept bringing me down, when I always kept you up?

All I ask is: WHY?

You guys left me all alone, when I've been abandoned enough.

Have you not realized what I've been through?

I was the key to your lock.  
I was the code on your phone.  
I was the one who kept secrets.  
I was no more.

Kuroko Tetsuya, is no more.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, will not tolerate the score.  
Kuroko Tetsuya, is whom you've started war.

I will forever be alone, I will never be betrayed again.  
I will never interact with the world to make friends.


	2. 2%

Have you ever been hated by the people who you care most for?- Betrayal.

Have you ever been left by the people you care most for?- Betrayal.

When they cut connections with you?- Betrayal.

When they got other people to hate you?- Betrayal.

Have you ever felt like, when you and your only bestfriend has been fighting the bad guy, and when he's finally dead, they point the gun at you and shoot?- Betray.

I think I have a bad dose of that.

But here I am, still running away from my fears, my reality, the truth.

The night is deathly silent, the stars are shining with sympathy, and the moon forms a frown. As I run away as fast as I could, I could feel the nocturnal animals stares with each muscle I move.

I start running out of breath, I slow down to a average pace walk.  As I walk, the cool crisp breeze flows through me as a hug of reassurance. The silence threatens the noise with its affection of kissing my ear. My pants bangs on the door of my surrounding dangers. My steps sings a tune to the life below as my feet touch the ground with each step. My eyes wanders around like the cat who is to be killed by curiosity. My nose captures the scent of nature, entrancing me to spill my deepest confessions and let the true colors to my emotions flow free. This  territory around me asks, 'What happened, Kuroko?' , trying to get another story to add to the book.

I see a bench. It's your everyday park bench, the old gray wood, rickety bench with metal outlining that screams, ' I will break if you dare sit on me!' . But we all know the lies it tries to feed you.

Not caring about what happens, I plop down on the bench. I sit, and I wait. I wait for the terror of memories to crash into this peaceful moment. I'll wait minutes and hours.

But, I just feel numb. 

Like a robot, I have no feelings. Is this the cost of being deadpan all the time? Does not expressing your feelings, cause you to have no feelings?

Of course they don't! You not expressing your feelings doesn't mean you don't have them. Not expressing them just means, you don't want others to know what you are feeling, except for yourself. What are you thinking, you baka?!?!? 

I am a idi-.

I feel it.

I feel those emotions and memories on their way to hit me like a wild stampede. I want to hold it in. But I will feel worse later on if I do.

Also it doesn't help when the fireflies light up their bodies as to say,' Come on, come on, come on, just get it out already!'

*Slam!*  
*Bam!*

They're here and they're here to stay.


	3. 3%

I walk into practice. Like always they don't notice me when I come in. I notice the whole team in a straight line facing Riko. I was about to join and make my presence known, when the aura of the room turned serious, I stopped knowing my related are barely serious and are usually laughing around unless on the court.

"Coach, we have something we need to talk about, that the whole team agreed," Kagami said with his forever scowl. This attained my interest since Bakagami is a basketball idiot.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kuroko to be here Kagami? You make this seem like a discussion meant for the whole team to take about," Riko questioned, honestly curious about what could Kagami be talking about that is serious.

"Coach, while Kuroko isn't here is the best time to talk about this. If he was here, he would of made his presence known by scaring the crap out of us. But now I'm getting off track, because this is about Kuroko," Kagami pointed out, while looking around to make sure Kuroko isn't here. But as usua, Kuroko is seen.

This actually shocked Kuroko. He was shocked that Kagami had such choice and logic, but mostly because Kagami was being serious about him. 

What would Kagami have to say about me that is so serious or offending, that I can't be there to hear it?

Is this what I think it is?

// FLASHBACK//

Aomine was running away from me, leaving my clenched fist in the air, waiting. He denied that fist pump, a big symbol for me.

It proves our friendship and brother ship.  
It proves our trust in each other.  
It proves that he will always receive my passes and I am still his shadow, for he is still my light.

He just let it stay there; the questions hitting it, instead the touch of his skin.  
As  I was returning back to reality, all I can remember was his words.

(Some is made up)

"I don't need you anymore Tetsu, I am too strong g for a shadow."

"The only one who can beat me is me."   
(Except for Kagami)

The feelings for his touch still lingers.

//FLASHBACK OVER//

"I believe we no need a use for Kuroko to play anymore, I asked the rest of the team and they agreed. So I- I mean we, we were wondering if you can kick out Kuroko of the basketball club, or at least move him to 3rd string," Kagami stated, while the rest of the team nodded.

Riko replied, " I agree with you partially, Kagami. He knew the Generation of Miracles better than us, so he knew weaknesses and strategies to defeat them. But then again, you are strong enough to defeat the Generation of Miracles on your own now, Kagami. The team has improved greatly enough to bring down teams with GoM members too. So, I will break the news to Kuroko that he is kicked off the team and club when he comes. But, did you tell him that you disowned him as a shadow?"

"Not at the moment, Riko-senpai. But I will send him a text explaining the situation to him tonight," Kagami stated. 

"Finally, Kuroko is gone. I go into clutch mode when he appears all of a sudden. I want to go in clutch when necessary," Hyuuga complained. The team knew how Hyuuga can be in clutch mode and agrees with him more.

"Kuroko is like that forgotten uncle that never shows up to family gatherings and when he finally does, he ruins it," Izuki stated.

"For once Izuki didn't make a terrible pun out of something serious. That's a new accomplishment Izuki," Hyuuga complimented with a small smile on his face.

How could they betray me?

I thought we were family through thick dirt and thin ice, but I guess I am that one member who always manages to make everyone disappointed no matter what I do.

Riko decided to talk so she announced, "It's final, Kuroko is off, good riddance. So calm your worries."

Everyone cheered with glee at that statement. Kagami looked like the happiest one in the group. Did he want me gone that much? Why does this make them so happy? After Kaijo, Shuutoku, Tōō, Yosen, and Rakuzan, this is my thanks?

This is my 'thank you for getting us here' party?  
This is my 'we don't need you anymore ' celebration?  
This is my goodbye.

Teikō 2.0, but just at the beginning of high school.

This crossed the line.

At your next basketball tournament, you will see the results of your choice.  
Don't come crawling back to me when you "suddenly" need me.  
Go crawling to the Generation of Miracles asking for mercy.  
When I return, I will give a defeating. And I won't be accepting your apologies.

Or should I?

If I can give Ogiwara for the pain he gave me, can I even think about forgiving you?

No. Seirin is not as important as Ogiwara is to me. Not Seirin. Not Akashi. Not Midorima. Not Murasakibara. Not Ahomine, whoops Aomine. Not Kise. Not nobody.

I leave Seirin to their practicing and exit the gym.

I will leave basketball.

When I return  I will prove you this.

It is not the shadow who needs the light. It is the light who needs the shadow.


	4. 4%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the whole chapter won't show up, so please head to my Wattpad account which is BabiiGoddess, (ignore the comma) and go under the see the whole chapter in the book there. (It's under the same name.

As I walk off school grounds, I have this craving for a vanilla milkshake. I walk into Maji Burger and I order it, while scaring the cashier.

As I go to my usual seat, I find the Kiseki no Sedai sitting there, with only one spot left. I was genuinely shocked that all of them came together. Especially Aomine and Akashi, since Aomine sleeps and plays basketball 24/7, while Akashi doesn't usually like these kind of places. Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask if I can sit down with them, right?

"Domo, can I sit here with you guys? I am sorry to intrude, but I usually sit here," I asked with my natural monotone voice.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, you scared me! How long have you been there?!?!" Kise shrieked like he usually did and cling onto Aomine.

"Oi, Tetsu! You gotta stop scaring the shit out of me! Get the fuck off me Kise, with your shitty self, you fucktard!" Aomine yelled, while pushing Kise off him and onto the floor.

"Kuro-chin, don't do that. It's not nice to scare me like that Kuro-chin, I almost dropped my Pocky andI want to crush you for that," Murasakibara commented lazily, while eating a Pocky in his mouth.  
(I SHIP MURAKURO SO MUCH THAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW!!! MURAKURO IS MY OTP!!! Sadly, there isn't enough love on it.....


	5. 6%

The blinding sunlight woke me up from my calm slumber. The conditions outside were much more upset today, like it was set to match my mood. I had to get ready for school, which I dreaded. I would encounter one of the members of Seirin, they won't notice me, but I will notice them.

Just looking at them will bring back all the previous events from yesterday. How they left me, betrayed me, talk smack about me, criticize me. I wonder if they decided to do this after all I told them about what happened in middle school. Did that influence them? Are they just doing what they did because it would be easier and they've known I've been through it before?

No matter. I will not rely on anybody anymore. I will be independent and I will show them the new side of me.

I get ready for school, eat my breakfast, and leave my home with my school bag on my shoulder. I walk down a different route to school, leaving my usual one for now. My most efficient route was the one I used to walk with Kagami, everyday.

"Guess things will stay different in the smallest things," I thought.

I come to the school gates and open them up to enter school grounds. As I walk, towards the door, I spot Seirin in a huddled group, laughing at something. Their smiles were much brighter than when I was around. That hurt me, but I didn't show it. I was holding them back, like chains, but now, they've broken the chains, free from its agonizing hold.

The bell rings which meant that it was time to attend homeroom. I sat in my usual seat, near the window and behind Kagami. Speaking of the devil, he walked in scowling at his seat.

"Man, why do I have to sit in front of the douches' seat. I don't want his weak powers to spread to me. It's already bad that I am slightly weaker than the Generation of Miracles, for if I didn't enter the zone against Aomine, Akashi, and Murasakibara, we would've lost," Kagami groaned.

Just ignore him, he is a basketball idiot for a reason.  Don't le this words hurt me, let it encourage me. He doesn't know what he is saying, he is in the heat of the moment. Let him be, let me be me.

*Time skip to the end of the day brought to you by Midorima listening to Oha-Asa*

Finally, this unlucky day at school is over. I pack up my things and leave the classroom,  then walk into the busy, yet empty, halls. I pull out my phone, checking if I got anything during the day. While checking, I accidentally bump into something, actually not a something, a somebody. Kagami Taiga.

"I am deeply sorry, Kagami. I didn't see where I was going, let me make it up to you for burdening you," I talk first, knowing it would be rude.

"Sorry my ass, Kuroko. Now look at what you've done! I'm late for practice and Riko is going to triple my training regimen all because of you!" Kagami yelled, looking so  furied that I swear I could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"I could talk to Riko-senpai and explain to her why you're late and-"

"No, she doesn't want to see or hear your pathetic excuse! Nobody does. Why don't you disappear and never come back like you did in Teikō? I'm sure everyone will appreciate it," Kagami growled at me.

(A/N: I never knew I could write something so mean and heartless before.....)

He grabbed my head very forcefully that it hurts so much that I wince. He lifted me off the ground, and  threw me against the lockers, like trash. 

The pain spares in my like a spark turning into a wild fire. It was forceful enough to create a bruise and knock me out of consciousness. But I didn't lose my consciousness even though it was whispering in my mind to fall into its fateful curse. I was getting up when I fall back down again, with a tingling pain on my face. I look up to see Kagami's fist retracting from its previous place. Kagami had punched me.

He started walking away, then he suddenly stopped. Right before he was to exit the school doors, he turned half his face toward me. That half was illuminated by the light. He spoke;

"Kuroko, before you go to the others and apologize for your burden you put on their shoulders and how you can make it up to them, here is this. You can make it up to is by quitting basketball and never interfere in our way for the rest of our lives. Our future is much brighter without you in it."

He looked at me in disgust and left.

Crash!

Did you hear that?

It was the parcel of the remainder of my heart breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more! 


End file.
